This invention relates to a shaving-massaging instrument designed to shave off beard and massage the body surface from where beard is shaved off. The commonly used shavers are exclusively designed for shaving off beard. We now want to improve and add other devices to the shaver to vary its function. The economic effect of this instrument can now be fully realized when shaving is not necessary and it is used to massage body surfaces especially the gums of the teeth and socket bones of the eye. Also, this instrument will be provided at cheaper prises, the present massagers are either very expensive or out of stock.